The present invention relates to a roller type support frame that as a frame with two end pieces between which a roller is connected. One of the two end pieces has a threaded hole and the other end piece has a plain hole so that a core is easily and firmly connected between the two end pieces.
A conventional roller type support frame for support a heavy and long object is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a frame 10 with a handle 100 extending from a mediated portion of the frame 10. Two end pieces 101 are extending from the frame 10 and toward to an opposite direction of the handle 100. Each end piece 101 has a semi-circular recess 102 and two threaded holes 103 defined in a top thereof wherein the semi-circular recess 102 is located between the two threaded holes 103. Two caps 11 are respectively mounted to the tops of the two end pieces 101 by bolts 15 which extend through passages 111 in the caps 11 and. engaged with the threaded holes 103. Each cap 11 has a semi-circular recess 110 defined in a bottom thereof so that two ends 120 of a core 12 are retained between the two semi-circular recesses 110 of the jointed cap 11 and the end piece 101. Two bearings 13 are mounted to the core 12 and a sleeve 14 is mounted to the two bearings 13. It takes a lot of manufacturing time to made the semi-circular recess 102 and the threaded holes 103 in each of the end pieces 101. The two caps 11 are also incurred the same problems. Furthermore, the bolts 15 could be loosened from the end pieces 101 by vibration.
The present invention intends to provide a roller frame structure that has a simple structure and the core is firmly connected between the two end pieces.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a roller type support frame structure and comprising a body having a neck for being connected to a post. A first end piece and a second end piece respectively extend from the body. The first end piece has a threaded hole defined in a side facing the second end piece, and the second end piece has a hole defined therethrough. A core has a first end with a threaded outside and a second end of the core has an insertion section which is inserted into the hole of the second end piece. The threaded outside is engaged with the threaded hole in the first end piece. A sleeve is rotatably mounted to the core.
The object of the present invention is to provide a roller type support frame wherein the connection of the core and the end pieces is strong and the core will not be loosened by vibration.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.